1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bell of translucent fused silica having an internal layer of transparent fused silica for the precipitation of polysilicon.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Bells of the kind described above have long been in technical use, and they are described, for example, in the applicant's prospectus Q-B 3/113 "Quarzglas fur die Halblietertechnik", September 1979. These bells have generally proven satisfactory. It is observed, however, that the bells can break as a result of thermally induced internal tensions.
It is the object of the invention to provide a bell of translucent fused silica for the precipitation of polysilicon, in which the above-described danger of breakage is reduced, so that the bell has a considerably longer useful life than the known bells.